Sapphire Eyes
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: Fiona has had enough, she has been running for so long...she doesn't know if she can go on...until Lorenzo came FionaxLorenzo Capcom owns Haunting Ground


_Sapphire Eyes_

**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**

As Fiona walked down the curved hallway, she couldn't help but think what was going on. Men can't change their age. It was impossible, but Lorenzo Belli showed no lies, right in front of her, he transformed, his old wrinkled face turning into smooth delicate skin. His hungry yellow eyes, turning into gold. The hunger he searched for was right in front of him, and he couldn't reach it. She made sure of that.

Looking around instinctively ever since she walked into this crazy hell hole, she realized that it was almost impossible to find a way out. She would never give up though. She had to keep going on, as long as Lorenzo is around, she won't escape.

"A door!" She exclaimed proudly opening it. She was so sure that another door would lead her free, but alas she just ran into a circular room with a grand clock ticking away, watching her.

"Damnit!" She screamed punching her hand on the wall near her. As she did so she slid down, desperate for a way out, she couldn't help but cry. "Will I ever leave this godforsaken place?" She said closing her eyes silently. She knew that she wasn't one to cuss, but this was just too much for her. First she's chased by some strange big man, looking at her like a doll. Then she's chased by a crazy maid searching for…Azoth. Then Riccardo…Oh Riccardo, just when she thought maybe he was a little normal he screams at her for her womb. Then…Lorenzo…

Fiona looked up at the ceiling and began to silently cry. Her hands then met her dog, Hewie. The only one on her side. She couldn't help but smile at his presence when he licked her hand. But alas, not even Hewie could make her feel better. She cried even harder then normal.

Then she heard a small dark chuckle escape from Lorenzo's lips, he had found her. "Fiona…" He said seductively nearby.

"Great, just when I thought I was alone for a while…" She began to think as she ran off to a hiding spot, instinctively Hewie hid next to her, following her every move carefully, so not to attract attention. Hewie knew that Lorenzo was bad news.

"My Dear, how long do you plan to keep this up?" He said looking at the door she was hiding behind, he knew where she was always, he just liked to toy with the child. "Why must you run from me?" Said Lorenzo getting closer to the door, to ear range.

Fiona knew he was behind her now, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, even though he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn his powers!" She screamed in her mind as she began to make a run for it. Lorenzo saw her futile escape and punched the ground forcefully, watching her fall to the ground only made him smile even more then usual. Until he saw her crying. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her thoughtfully and dumbfounded. "Why was she crying here of all times?" He said to himself in his mind. He went closer to her and actually began to feel slightly bad.

Fiona knew she was done for. The hit made her leg break. She was unable to move. She just laid there waiting for him to finish her off, amazingly she didn't feel pain, but a tender hand on her face, rubbing her cheek gently. She looked up at him confused and scared.

"Shhh…" He said cooingly. He looked at her more now then ever, she was indeed very beautiful. Those eyes. So innocent, he thought. Sapphire eyes, just like her mothers. "That wench" He thought angrily. He was ready to punch Fiona again, but her tears stopped him again. He just couldn't look away from her eyes. He looked closer at her, wanting so badly to touch her. "When was the last time I had pleasure anyway?" He began to think to himself. Then without another word he began to slide his hand down her body gently. Savoring every moment he could with this beautiful Goddess.

Fiona was very confused, she was completely frightened and in massive pain. Yet she couldn't stop looking at him. Then she felt something. His hand was touching her body, slowly going to her private.

"So beautiful…" Said Lorenzo in a sweet whisper. He continued to go down and finally was inside her panties. He watched her as she began to blush. He couldn't help but smile even bigger then before. "Such innocence" he continued to touch her and began to put his fingers inside her. She moaned gently into his ear. He could tell she enjoyed this.

"What am I doing?" Fiona thought confused, why am I not fighting back? She began to moan even louder as she began to feel her private tensing up at his touch.

"Have you longed for me as I've longed for you?" He said before giving her a powerful tender kiss. It was a dominant but gentle one.

Fiona couldn't stop now, she wanted him so badly inside her, Hewie just stood there. Not knowing what to do.

As they began to moan gently. Lorenzo finished her off with a deep three finger penetration. She released in extreme pleasure. He smiled.

"Now do you understand why it is futile to run away from me child?" He said giving her another sweet tender kiss.

"You belong to me now…" He closed his eyes at this and gently began to heal her. His job was finished. He was now complete.

_The End_


End file.
